


golden slumbers (fill your eyes)

by norsuiet



Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Monsters, References to the Beatles, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Teenagers, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: inspired by a tumblr post by "glumshoe" and "sigmaleph" 's response.sirius' and remus' humans are sleeping together. they have to share the space under the bed. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Atenea Lupin/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885882
Kudos: 4





	golden slumbers (fill your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> for mads and bee < 3

oh shit oh shit oh shit

ok so i havent finished this yet so in case i forget to, im going to post it bc i dont want this to get deleted

here's a small paragraph:

Remus wouldn’t say that being the monster under the bed of a little girl was satisfactory, but it was his job, and at least he had one. They had assigned him as Atenea’s personal monster under the bed, just as she celebrated her third birthday. He knew that he should not, at any times, feel guilty of his job, or worse, become fond of her, because she will eventually die, and they will assign him another kid. It was the circle of life. If she was lucky, she’ll go to heaven or hell and never meet him. He knew that, but he still felt a strong connection with the little girl.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

:D love being a procrastinator i guess


End file.
